The present invention relates to racks for sheet products, and in particular to an outrigger construction allowing immediate access to interior sheet products stacked on an A-frame rack.
Large sheets of flat glass are ordinarily transported from place to place on special trucks which have a pair of A-frames arranged side by side on the truckbed. Platforms are located adjacent to the lower extremities of the A-frames, and flat glass stacked thereon leans against the adjacent side of the A-frame and is supported thereby.
A recently developed method of transporting flat glass is illustrated in my co-pending application for TRANSPORTATION RACK CONSTRUCTION, Ser. No. 465,043. In this system, transportable A-frame racks are utilized to support the glass. The racks with the glass thereon can be moved either on dollies or placed on trucks for long distance transportation. This method of transporting flat glass has been found to be quite efficient, with one exception, namely, either the entire block must be removed at one time or if each piece of glass is a different size, all of the outside sheets of glass must be removed before an interior sheet can be taken off the rack.